Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Jessica sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$10$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Jessica also earns a $$33$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Jessica wants to earn at least $$44$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Jessica will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Jessica wants to make at least $$44$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $44$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $44$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $10 + $33 \geq $44$ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $44 - $33 $ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $11 $ $x \geq \dfrac{11}{10} \approx 1.10$ Since Jessica cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $1.10$ up to $2$ Jessica must sell at least 2 subscriptions this week.